


Visions

by Hotgitay



Category: Here and Now (TV 2018)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, LGBTQ Themes, Love, M/M, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:21:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21992005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Henry comforts Ramon
Relationships: Ramon Bayer-Boatwright/Henry Bergen
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

“You are safe now”Henry tells Ramon

“I keep waking up”Ramon rocked himself back and forth 

“It’s okay I’m here”Henry says to her 

“The visions keep coming back”Ramon said to his boyfriend 

“They feel like they go on forever”Henry relies 

“Yet they never leave me alone”Ramon wished he could make the unexplainable visions cease completely 

“I’m always here if you need to talk about anything”Henry said to him 

“At least it’s comforting to know you’ll listen to me”Ramon chuckled


	2. Chapter 2

“If It wasn’t for me who else would you listen to?”Henry rose a brow teasing him almost 

“Touché”Ramon added in sarcastically 

“You’re asking for trouble”Henry pulled him in closer 

“Troubles my middle name”Ramon says 

“I bet it probably is”Henry cheekily remarked


End file.
